HTTYD 2: Berk's Duo
by ShadowLord563
Summary: Five years after the "Red Death Incident", as it was aptly named, Hiccup and Marcus are back for another adventure! This time, not only does Berk's fate rests on their shoulders, but the entire archipelago itself as a threat from the past comes back to show itself! And what's this! A crazy vigilante dragon lady! Things just got a whole lot interesting! DISCONTINUATION!
1. Mapping the world? What a chore

_At Berk_

 _This is Berk. The best well kept secret this side off… Well, anywhere of course. Sure, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises._

In the village of Berk, It was quiet. Until shadows passed the village and in a corner were a bunch of sheep bleating pathetically.

 _Life here is great… Just be sure you have a strong heart._

A bunch of sheep, corralled together, moved sneakily from one corner to another. One sheep, however, is rather distinct than the rest since it has quite a colorful circle target mark on both of its sides.

 _You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint or whatever, We Berkians prefer a little something we like to call…_

Said distinguishable sheep was then kicked out of the shadows as it bleated helplessly. Just then, It was snatched out of the ground.

 _Dragon Racing!_

A group of dragons, quite familiar to anyone who lived in Berk, zoomed past through totems and structures. The one who snatched the sheep, let's call it… Bob, was none other than Fishlegs Ingerman and his dragon companion, Meatlug the Gronkle. The large boy(well not a boy, rather a young adult since he's twenty now) let out a yell of excitement and raised his fist in the air in triumph. However, his victory did not last as another contender and his dragon smashed against Fishlegs and Meatlug, making them drop Bob on the hands of…

Lo and Behold! Snotlout Jorgenson, also twenty years old, and his dragon partner Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare. He's still every bit as juvenile and Immature as his younger self.

"Ho-ho! I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?" Snotlout taunted, gesturing at Bob.

Fishlegs replied with a grunt and a glare. "Snotlout! That was mine!" He yelled.

Snotlout then suddenly falls backwards making Fishlegs and Meatlug fly past them as the Jorgenson boy sided with the infamous twins. Ruffnut Thorston and Tuffnut Thorston(Also twenty) with their dragon companion, Barf and Belch the Hideous Zippleback.

"Here ya go, babe." Snotlout said to Ruffnut(Weird right?) with a chivalrous grin and tosses Bob to said girl who catches it with a slight sneer and grumble.

"Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do." Snotlout flirted to Ruffnut… Okay, was there something we have missed during the past five years of absence?

Ruffnut, disgusted rather than flattered, said "Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here." to Barf as the dragon head started to spew gas.

"Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch!" Tuffnut said with a mocking grin. Following his rider's command, Belch then ignited the gas and created an explosion that blew Snotlout back a bit. As the twins rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut dropped her sheep into one of the five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket was filled, surprisingly, to the brim with sheep.

Stoick, who was watching with glee and excitement, turned to the frenzied crowd. "Haha! That's nine for the Twins! Astrid lags with three! Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!" The burly man shouted. He then eyed another empty basked with the image of Toothless(Ya know, Our favorite and lovable Night Fury?) and found it surprisingly empty.

"And Hiccup is… Nowhere to be found." Stoick said and sighed as he sat back down.

Gobber, ever the jesting meathead, stated "Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya Stoick?" to which Stoick replied with a glare.

Stoick then eyed the basket with the image of a Skrill. You know, Bolt. "And… Marcus isn't here either?" He asked, rather surprised that the white haired teen was not participating.

Gobber rolled his eyes. "Ah you know him. Always sticks with hiccup wherever he goes. You know, to keep him out of trouble." He replied.

Stoick only nodded, not denying the fact.

Snotlout, who was still smoldering from the blast, was then whacked in the head by none other than yours truly, Astrid Hofferson and her dragon companion, Stormfly the Deadly Nadder.

"What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!" She scolded Snotlout.

"She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets!" Snotlout replied, rather boldly.

"Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!" Astrid inquired, rather surprised at the Jorgenson's reply. Well, at least he wasn't constantly trying to garner _her_ attention now. That's a reward on her eyes.

"Only for a few hours!" Snotlout argued as if a few hours buried beneath the ground was the most normal thing to do.

Bu that's a story for another time.

 _Now, Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here… Actually, It was a big problem. But that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And, well, why wouldn't they, if I may be so confident?_

The racers then chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They then exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon friendly additions… Neat place actually… If you're a dragon, of course.

 _We have, like, custom stables… all-you-can-eat feeding stations… a full service dragon wash. Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if hiccup does say so himself._

As mentioned, a baby Gronkle sneezes and accidentally setting one of the Viking houses on fire. Astrid sees this and peels away from the other dragon racers and yanks open a spout on the overhead networks of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. See? Full proof stuff.

Anyway, Back to Stoick, He watched, rather amused, as the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He then turned to Gobber and nodded. "It's time, Gobber." He said.

"Righty-ho! Last lap!" Gobber yelled merrily to the crowd. A Viking who was besides a rather giant horn blew on said object. All of the riders then heard the noise and grinned to each of themselves.

"The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!"

"Come on, Barf!"

"Let's go!"

"Go, Meatlug!"

Meanwhile, Gobber then loads a black sheep onto a catapult. Gobber then told the sheep, "This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!" then launched the sheep into the air.

Astrid then saw the black sheep and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it. "Up, up, up, up, up, up!" She commanded her dragon as Stormfly quickly complied.

She was so close. Actually, she was very, _very_ close. Just a second more actually…

Until Fishlegs managed to nab the black sheep.

"NO!" Astrid yelled, rather frustrated about that.

"YES! Good job, Meatlug!" Fishlegs cheered as he then headed to Ruffnut and practically tossed the black sheep to Ruffnut. "Here ya go, darling! _Mine's_ worth ten!" The large rider yelled to Ruffnut.

"Yeah! The Black Sheep!" Ruffnut whooped as the sheep bleated helplessly.

Astrid, who managed to get near Snotlout, yelled to the boy, "You guys are fighting for _Ruffnut?!_ " to which the Snotlout just shrugged.

"I'm totally winning!" Ruffnut shouted.

Fishlegs and Meatlug flew besides her. "We're winning together!" The large rider yelled happily. Of course, Ruffnut is disgusted with that and had their dragon ram Meatlug. This action caused Fishlegs and Meatlug into an uncontrolled spin as he slammed into Snotlout sending both of their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd went wild with all that action.

"Whoo-hoo! No can stop me now!" Ruffnut yelled confidently.

"Except for me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying to steal my glory!" Tuffnut argued as he grabbed the sheep from Ruffnut's grasp as the two went into a tug of war.

Astrid used this to her advantage and had Stormfly fly towards them as she stands on Stormfly while keeping her balance.

"Get 'em, Astrid!" Stoick cheered on.

Astrid then lept off of Stormfly and landed on top of Barf and Belch, she then ran towards the twins and grabbed the black sheep from their hands. "Gotcha! Haha!" She shouted as she jumped and tumbled through the air and onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing with the black sheep in her hands.

"Whoa!" Tuffnut exclaimed, followed by his sister's, "Astrid!" of frustration.

"Well played!" Stoick shouted as he laughed whole-heartedly and faced the crowd. "That's my future daughter-in-law!"

Astrid then zoomed towards the baskets but was unaware of the fact that Fishlegs was closing in on her and rammed Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off course. She quickly recovers and sees Snotlout flying towards her with a war hammer aiming at her.

"Uh, excuse me!" Snotlout laughed.

"Stormfly!" Astrid exclaimed. Snotlout hurled his hammer towards her but she managed to duck and roll Stormfly out of the way. Fishlegs was unfortunate enough to catch the hammer with his face as it made a-…

 **CLANG!**

"Ooh!" The crowd practically winced.

Astrid and Stormfly managed to recover from their roll, loop over the water and blast past the finish line and threw the black sheep into their basket.

"That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!" Stoick declared as the crowd went wild. Astrid flew over them and basked in her victory.

 _Heh… That's Berk for ya. All mine and Hiccup's hard work paid off. Good thing too… Because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, The world just got a whole lot bigger… How do I know? Well, That's because I ain't limiting myself to dragon racing just around Berk. Me and Hiccup have… larger plans._

* * *

 _With Marcus and Hiccup,_

In the never ending sky, two(Or rather four) figures can be seen. This was where the duo and their dragons were up to. Just flying around without a care in the world. Actually, half flying without a care in the world and half racing.

The duo whooped as they passed through flying Timberjacks. However, they are… quite different from the teen looks they once had five years ago. First off, Hiccup wore a leather like suit which is actually his flight suit made of functional design of leather and articulated plates and has an air of Viking bike , Marcus wore a similar suit except it wasn't built for solo flying as Hiccup's. His has pockets filled with daggers coated with Speed Stinger venom. And the suit has metal on some parts such as the boots and hands. Those were insulators for Bolt's electricity, allowing Marcus to utilize his dragon's fire… or lightning blasts. Of course, that wasn't done with… a couple of _painful_ mishaps until they managed to complete it without _electrocuting_ the wearer. The left eye hole, instead of having an eye hole to see on, was replaced with a neat looking cross like design. After all, Left eyeless and all. Oh, and one more thing, strapped on Marcus's back was a metal chain with a sickle attached to the end.

"What do you think, bud? You wanna give this another shot?" Hiccup said to Toothless who grumbled in response.

"Toothless! It'll be fine!" Hiccup assured his dragon friend. Then, with a click of a lever, he locks the pedals in the flared tail position. He then unhooks himself from the saddle.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked. Toothless snorted unenthusiastically as Hiccup suddenly slides off of him. Hiccup yelled in excitement as he plummets below while Toothless dove after him. Marcus and Bolt followed after the two as the Hiccup and Toothless spiral through the air, face to face. Once Hiccup saw the ocean, He slipped his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps and yanked on it. The action causes sheets of leather to unfurl as Hiccup extended his arms.

Behold! The First Viking that could fly! No, Not gliding! Fly! Like a dragon! Hiccup soared through the air as if he actually had wings. Well, He technically has but that's beside the point!

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Hiccup shouted, flying alongside Toothless.

Marcus and Bolt flew beside the two. "Show off!" Marcus yelled as Bolt merely snorted in response.

"Hah! You're just jealous you can't fly like I do!" Hiccup laughed. Until his moment of excitement was interrupted when he spotted a towering rock formation ahead.

"No longer amazing! Toothless!" Hiccup yelped as he tried to steer himself away but to no avail. Toothless tried catching up to his rider but the locked tail made it rather difficult for him.

"Should we go help them, Bolt?" Marcus asked the Skrill, seemingly unconcerned for his human friend's health, to which Bolt just snorted. **"I'm pretty sure that Night Fury can catch him. He always does."**. Not that Marcus understood that completely but he got the message.

"Yeah… Let's just watch."

At the last second, Toothless fired a plasma blast onto the jagged rock just ahead of hiccup then wraps Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. Luckily, the both of them were unharmed by the remnants of rocks as Toothless emerged through the cloud of debris and hurtles into the trees of a neighboring peak. The two tumbled down the uneven terrain. After that, Hiccup emerged from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He then switched his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings.

"Whoo. That really came out of nowhere." Hiccup stated as the sea stack behind them cracks and falls. "Say, Where's Marcus?" He asked.

He was answered with the sound of flapping wings and metal meeting the ground. Hiccup turned around to see Marcus with his arms crossed. Hiccup, knowing his friend, knew that the White haired teen(man, I guess?) was amused by the incident.

"Well, I guess that wasn't too bad. Definitely _not_ one of your worst nor your best either." Marcus said amusingly as Bolt just rolled his eyes.

"Haha. Laugh it up, Marcus." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, I will." Marcus said back as he began laughing hysterically and rolled on the ground.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his human friend's antics before a pebble was thrown at his head by an annoyed looking Toothless. "Hey! What was that for?!" He asked to Toothless who gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh what? You want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo?" Hiccup joked to which Toothless snorted and turned his head away in response.

" **First Toothless and now Big Baby Boo? Wait 'till I tell the others of this."** Bolt laughed at the ridiculous nickname Hiccup gave Toothless.

" **Shut up, Bolt. Or I'll come over there and blast your rear end."** Toothless growled threateningly.

"Well… Try this on!" Hiccup shouted as he hugged Toothless and tried wrestling him. "Oh, you feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?" Hiccup inquired as Toothless began to walk on two legs and waddled over the edge of the cliff.

"Come on. You wouldn't hurt a one legged…" Hiccup paused to look down as he saw that he was literally on the edge of the cliff. "Okay, Okay! You win! Just don't let me go!" He yelled frantically as Toothless laughs and falls backwards.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Hiccup exclaimed as he started playing around with Toothless. "He's down! Oh, and it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter-!" To which Hiccup was interrupted by Toothless pinning hiccup down. "Aaaahhhh!" Hiccup fake gasped.

… Then, Toothless licked him.

"Agghh! You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup stated, trying to get rid of the slobber.

" **That was the point, silly human!"** Toothless laughed until Hiccup splashed by his own spit.

Marcus watched amusingly until he noticed Bolt looking at him rather critically. "No. Never. No!" Marcus exclaimed, stepping away from Bolt.

" **Relax, Human. I wasn't gonna do it. The leather tastes disgusting anyway."** Bolt snorted and just looked at the two in front of him.

Hiccup then looked around at the new island they discovered and pulled out his map… And boy was that one huge map! "So… what do you guys think we should name it?" Hiccup asked the three.

Toothless then proceeded to… eh, chew(?) on his armpit. "Itchy armpit it is." Hiccup declared.

" **Wait, what?"** All three, Marcus, Bolt and Toothless asked in disbelief. He did _not_ just named it that.

Hiccup looked at them. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just continue." Marcus said, trying to stop the bubbling laughter in his throat.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Anyway, whaddya reckon, you three? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering death or two in the rocks? Who knows… Maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury or Skrill." Hiccup pondered rather thoughtful especially at the last part.

All three pondered at that last part too as Marcus sat down next to Hiccup.

"Heh… That'll be something." Marcus added.

"So, what do you three say? Just keep going?" Hiccup offered.

" **NO!"** All three others roared at him.

But then, they heard a familiar shriek of a Deadly Nadder. Astrid and Stormfly found them.

"Well, took you long enough to find us." Both Hiccup and Marcus said in unison.

* * *

 **A/n: Whoot! Finally had enough Motivation to finish this one! Yay! More stories that I have to keep track off! Hey, everyone! I know it was, like, almost a year since I last updated probably! But, well, as I've said before, Motivational Problems and the occasional case of Writer's block! Anyway, This might not be frequent enough but at least I got ya guys something right?!... Er... Yeah... Anyway, as always, I do enjoy your feedbacks and everything! Please review(Especially if I got some errors around I've missed) and follow! Oh, and did I mention I'm horrible at descriptions? If you can't imagine what weapon Marcus has, Just search Kusarigama! Anyway, as always, I'll see you in the next update of _HTTYD 2: Berk's Duo!_**


	2. Beginning of negative relationships

_Previously in HTTYD 2: Berk's Duo_

 _"So, what do you three say? Just keep going?"_

 _" **NO!"**_

 _But then, they heard a familiar shriek of a Deadly Nadder. "Well, took you long enough to find us."_

* * *

 _With Hiccup, Marcus and Astrid_

"Afternoon, m'lady. Where have you been?" Hiccup smoothly started, making a bow in the process.

"What brings the most _beautiful_ and _strongest_ shield maiden of Berk out here? To seek us, I presume, Eh hiccup?" Marcus continued bowing alongside Hiccup.

"Indeed, Marcus. She has been seeking us out." Hiccup added mockingly.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the antics of the duo. Marcus had somewhat mellowed out to Astrid as they had found common ground to stand on, metaphorically speaking. Although, his aggressive attitude towards Astrid had been replaced with a snarky and teasing attitude, sometimes to her expense, Hiccup's or both of their expenses. "You guys are too old for this." Astrid stated

Both Hiccup and Marcus mock gasped, covering their mouths with their hands. "Astrid! We're never too old for our antics!" Both of them replied and then laughed at the annoyed face Astrid was making.

Astrid gave them a glare, stopping their laughter.

"Ahem, So... You were saying?" Hiccup asked, grinning a bit nervously.

Astrid softened her glare. "Right... As where I've been, I've been winning races. What else?" She stated. The dragons, Toothless, Stormfly and Bolt, then decided to do some sort of dance behind her.

"Tell us something we don't know." Marcus whispered to Hiccup, who chuckled at that.

"The real question is, Where have you two been?"

"Avoiding my dad." Hiccup replied.

Astrid looked at Marcus. "Oh... I just followed him to keep him out of trouble." The white haired teen replied.

"What happened now?" Astrid asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you're gonna- you're gonna love this. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right in the world and I get..." Hiccup pasued a bit and got to his best 'Stoick impression'. " _Son, we need to talk_."

Astrid got into her best 'Hiccup impression'. " _Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started._ "

Marcus chuckled at that. Hiccup only got slightly irritated at the impersonation attempt.

"Okay, first of all, I-I don't sound like that, who- what is this character? And second... What is that thing you're going with my shoulders?" Hiccup questioned, refering to the motioning thing the shield maiden did with her shoulders. Astrid did it again for emphasis.

"I don't know... I've known you since Childhood and I definetely remember you doing that at times." Marcus remarked, amused at the scene happening before him.

"No I don't!" Hiccup argued. "Anyway he goes: _You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder!_ "

" _Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too._ " Astrid, yet again, replied in her Hiccup impression, while doing another motion thing with her hands.

Hiccup laughed, despite his slight irritation. "When have I ever done that with my hands?" As he said that, he did the exact motion thing with his own hands.

"You just did!" Astrid replied.

"True, true... Perhaps I need to get my remaining eye checked. I'm seeing double right now." Marcus joked.

"Shut up, Marcus!" Hiccup yelled, punching Marcus in the arm.

"Okay... just... hold still. It's very serious." Hiccup said, getting more serious. All manners of jokes and laughs have been silenced for now as the two listened intently... The three dragons can be seen playing in the background.

" _You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-_ " Hiccup was unable to finish.

"TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's AMAZING!" Astrid shouted, punching Hiccup in the shoulder. The action earned her a yelp of pain from Hiccup who, despite being punched in the same shoulder by Marcus, still couldn't get used to the powerful punches Astrid dishes out to him. That action also casued his flight suit's back fin to pop out.

"You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive!" Hiccup warned Astrid as he winded up his fin to return itself back into place. That's when Toothless, Stormfly and Bolt came barging in, the action causing all three of them to the ground.

"Watch it, you three!" Marcus yelled, standing up and dusting himself off.

Hiccup got up. "Yeah, so... this is what I'm dealing with." He said as he helped Astrid up.

"What did you tell him?" Astrid asked.

"I-I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone." Hiccup replied, turning away a bit.

Marcus shook his head. He knows Hiccup. And since he does, He knows Hiccup is the type of person who'd rather be out doing all kinds of crazy things rather than all the managing and chief-ish stuff his father does in a practically regular basis.

"Huh, well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy.." Astrid, not quite getting the message, mused. A cough from Marcus interrupted her thoughts as he pointed a thumb to Hiccup, who looks extremely overwhelmed.

 _'Still, Understandable. Given his position.'_ Marcus thought to himself. Here was a twenty year old guy who's expected to be everything Stoick is. Sometimes, even more. Hiccup is already... not Viking-like to begin with. The pressure itself could crush anyone in Hiccup's shoes. _'Except Snotlout.'_ Marcus added.

"I-It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's _his_ thing." Hiccup said, gesturing with his hands for emphasis.

"I think you're missing the point. I mean, _chief_. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited." Astrid replied.

"Clearly you haven't faced overwhelming expectations." Marcus remarked to which Astrid ignored.

Hiccup sighed. "You don't get it. I'm not like you. Both of you."

Marcus raised an eyebrow and Astrid looked at Hiccup in a surprised expression.

"You both know exactly who you are and you two always have. But me? I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?" Hiccup explained as he looked away into the vast wilderness ahead of him.

"Perhaps you're looking at this the wrong way, my friend. No one expects you to be Stoick. They expect you to be the best _you..."_ Marcus paused a bit, figuring out the next words to use. "You can be." He finished as he sat next to him on the left.

"What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup." Astrid said, sitting on Hiccup's right side. She then put her hands on his chest. "It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet." She stated as she went and kissed Hiccup on the cheek.

"I regret to inform you that had Toothless' slobber painted on it." Marcus said. _'Nah, not really.'_ The Frostbite mentally said.

Astrid began spitting out and wiping out the saliva off her lips and face.

"Maybe. But, y'know, there _is_ something out there." Hiccup suddenly said albeit ominously.

Marcus rasied an eyebrow and looked at where Hiccup was looking. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a thin trail of smoke emmanating a bit far from here.

"Hiccup..." Astrid sighed, not seeing the point Hiccup was making. Until, Hiccup lightly grabbed her chin and tilted it to the direction he was looking at.

"Something tells me that's more than just dragons having a quarrel." Marcus said as he signalled Bolt the come closer. He then got up on Bolt and saddled up.

Hiccup and Astrid nodded in agreement as they got on their dragons. Once all of them were ready, They then took flight towards the location of the smoke.

 _'What is this ominous and terrifying feeling I'm experiencing as of now?'_ Marcus wondered to himself. The Frostbite part of his head was warning him something bad was about to happen... Really, really Bad.

And since that part of him had almost always been right about events from the past, He was inclined to believe it.

* * *

 **A/n: Here ya go! Another chapter for you! Tell me if you saw any spelling errors and I'll correct them immediately! And do please review, favorite and follow! Anyway, as always, I will see you in the next update of _HTTYD 2: Berk's Duo!_**


	3. Meeting Eret son of, Wait of ERET? What?

_Previously in HTTYD 2: Berk's Duo_

 _"Maybe. But, y'know, there is something out there."_

 _"Hiccup..."_

 _"Something tells me that's more than just dragons having a quarrel."_

* * *

 _With Marcus,_ _Hiccup and Astrid_

"Burnt forest... And in such magnitude..." Marcus muttered as he and the others surveyed the destruction on top of their dragons.

 **"I know of other dragons with bad temper but this is just over the top."** Bolt growled, flying alongside Toothless and Stormfly.

 **"You said it."** Both Toothless and Stormfly agreed.

After a while of flying, the three riders and their dragons discovered an... unusual sight. It was a fort. Well, remnants of a fort. The entire structure was in ruins, destroyed by ice. Yes, you heard right. The fort was destroyed by ice. As if someone(Or something) just breathed ice on it like a dragon would breathe fire.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Marcus remarked.

"Whoa..." Hiccup murmured in awe at the sight. "Stay close." He advised to Astrid who looked a bit uneasy.

"What happened here?" Hiccup wondered out loud.

"Well, who or whatever it was, It must've been _really_ big and pissed." Marcus commented, noticing the gigantic pawprint in the mud. Apparently, The three riders weren't the only ones who felt uneasy as their dragons also growled warily. The riders whispered soothing words to them to calm them down a bit.

Suddenly, "Fire!" cried out a voice and a net flew towards the riders and their dragons.

"Shit! Incoming!" Marcus yelped as Bolt flew out of the net's path.

"Astrid, look out!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless also flew out of the way. Astrid wasn't so lucky as she and Stormfly had been caught by the incoming net.

"No! Hiccup!" Astrid screamed as she was thrown off of Stormfly and plummeted to the ground. Lucky fo her, Hiccup and Toothless was fast enough to catch her.

"Come on, Bolt! Let's get Stormfly!" I commanded and Bolt obeyed, shooting down to the ground.

The three riders could see a bunch of men who seem to wear animal pelts surrounding Stormfly. Stormfly managed to free herself and shoot spikes at the intruding humans. One of them seems more prominent than the rest due to his black hair and yellow vest. "Watch the tail! Ah, tie those legs up!" The man ordered as he lassoed Stormfly by the horn. It was clear that they were dragon trappers because what else could they be? The dragon spa treament brigade?

The two dragons with the riders flew past the man who looked at both dragons in awe. "Are those what I think they are?" He wondered out loud.

"Stop!" Hiccup yelled as the riders reached the ground.

"Mind if we crash in?! Marcus remarked.

"Stormfly!" Astrid cried out to her dragon with worry.

As soon as the riders got off their dragons(Well, Astrid off of Toothless). they then drew their weapons. Astrid, since her axe was still attached on Stormfly's saddle, took a piece of jagged wood as her weapon. Hiccup took out his flaming sword, Inferno as he dubbed it and Marcus took out his chain sickle weapon(don't have a cool name for it yet).

"What are you doing?!" Astrid angrily yelled at the men.

"Whoa!" the other trappers, except their leader, exclaimed at the sight of Hiccup's weapon as he lit it up.

"Back again?" The leader asked before turning his attention to Toothless and Bolt. "Soil my britches... That _is_ a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good. And is that a Skrill? Been a long time since I've seen one of those." He remarked.

"Looks like our luck's turned for the better, lads." The leader said to his crew, planting one of his foot on Stormfly's snout. "Don't think Drago has one of _those_ in his army."

The three riders and their dragons, save for Stormfly, raised an eyebrow. _Dragon_ Army?

"Dragon Army...?" Astrid mumbled out loud.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was trying to diffuse the situation. "Look, we don't want any trouble." He said to the leader.

"Ha!" The leader laughed. "You should have thought of that before you stole all our dragons and blasted our fort to bits." He said, angrily gesturing the the remains of the fort. His men also shouted in agreement.

"Wait..." Hiccup blinked. "You think _we_ did _this_?"

"What are you talking about?" Astrid balked.

"Sorry to disappoint but we don't even know you guys existed." Marcus remarked.

"Ha. Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder Dragon Riders sneaking in to rescue them." The leader replied disdainfully.

"What do-gooder-?" Hiccup paused when his mind replayed what the man had said. "There are other Dragon Riders?" He asked, extinguishing the fire from his Inferno sword.

"Huh... That's weird. Think I would've heard about them by now." Marcus murmured.

"You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me." The man said, pointing at the three riders. "You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?" He asked the three with a glare as he got off of Stormfly.

"Drago _what-fist_? Does _anything_ you say make sense?" Hiccup asked, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

The man was about to say something before another trapper spoke up. "He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow."

"And Drago don't take well to excuses." piped up another trapper, gesturing his weapon at us.

 _'Whoever their boss is, must be someone you wouldn't wanna meet without good reason.'_ Marcus thought to himself, carefully eyeing the men for suspicious movement.

" _This-"_ The man said, pulling down his shirt a bit to reveal a symbol that looked foreign to the three riders that looked like it had been burned onto his chest. Very painful, one may imagine. "-Is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed. He promised to be far less understanding in the future." He informed the three riders who stared in shock.

"Alright, look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon..." Hiccup began to say as the men's fellow trappers started raising their weapons towards them.

Marcus could see the way that the leader looked above them and nodded. He could also pick up the faint sounds of a crossbow being readied. His body tensed as he readied for an eventual attack.

"Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've _never_ met." Hiccup concluded.

"Oh where are my manners?" The man chuckled, a smug look settling on his face. A face that Marcus knew all what it meant all too well. "I'm _Eret,_ son of Eret." The newly known Eret greeted, making a mock bow while using his right hand to unsheath his short sword on his back. "Finest Dragon trapper alive." He took out his short sword.

"After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury." He finished, pointing his weapon at the three.

Marcus readied his daggers as he felt the men behind focus on them.

Toothless roared at him, eyes glaring daggers at the man. **"I'd like to see you try, human!"**

Bolt glared at the human as well, although for a different reason. **"Hey, what about me?!"**

 **"** And this is Toothless. He says we're going. _Now_." Hiccup declared, his gaze hardening.

Eret laughed. "They all say that. Rush 'em, lads!" He ordered his men to which they complied and charged.

Hell broke loose as Toothless fired a plasma blast at the ice ceiling aboe them, causing a large chunk of it to fall and scatter the hunters. Marcus turned around as he threw his Speed Stinger poison coated daggers at the men behind them, the daggers hitting their intended targets and causing them to freeze up as a result. He then swung the sickle end of his weapon at the trappers, laughing like a madman as he did so.

Hiccup pulled out and lit Inferno and used it to cut the net off Stormfly.

"Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go! Go!" Astrid urged the Tracker Dragon as she mounted on her partner and took off to the sky.

"Marcus! Quiet playing around and let's get out of here!" Hiccup ordered, getting on Toothless and prepared for take off as he saw Marcus was still harrassing the trappers, the sickle end of his weapon swinging dangerously into the air.

Marcus snapped his head towards Hiccup's direction and pouted. "Aw! I wanted to play some more!" He whined but, nevertheless, ran and mounted himself on the waiting Bolt and flew away with the rest.

Eret growled as he got up. "You will _never_ hold on to those dragons, you hear me?! Drago is coming for them all!" He shouted, pointing his short sword at the retreating riders and their dragons.

Marcus growled. "We have to warn the others." He stated, placing his weapon on his back.

 _"Agreed."_ Both Hiccup and Astrid replied as they flew back to Berk as quick as their dragons can.

A storm is brewing, and they're all gonna be at the center of it all.

* * *

 **A/n: Hey, hey! Another update! Not my personal best but it's still something. So, dear readers, I would like to ask you all a question, if you don't mind, _what should I name Marcus' weapon?_ Every cool weapon has one, so why shouldn't I give it one? Anyway, I was supposed to upload this right after I finished with my other story, _Dragons: The Duo of Berk,_ but decided to update it first and this one later. Anyway, that's all I have to say, don't mind if I made a grammar or punctuation error(stupid auto correct won't work when I need it), I will see you in the next update of _HTTYD 2: Berk's Duo!_**


	4. DISCONTINUATION

**A/n: So there are probably only a handful of you dear readers who actually care that a story that hasn't been updated for two years (three for** ** _"The Cursed One"_** **has been discontinued. IF you are one of those few select of people (of which the likeliness of their existence is unlikely), then I would like to tell you that this story is no longer receiving my attention. Really, I'm just doing this author's note so that I could formally announce the discontinuation of this story.**


End file.
